


Gained & Lost

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [15]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s09e13 Come Along With Me, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, like im so sorry honestly i dont know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: The person she loved the most, was there, suffering and she couldn’t protect her even when she was right there by her side.sapphic september 2018:15. (star-crossed lovers orholding your dead lover’s body)





	Gained & Lost

**Author's Note:**

> *leaves this and escapes to another country* i'm so sorry...

When Marceline flew to Bonnie this time, she was not okay.

Right in the middle of her body, her armor had broken. Right in her middle, the gum of her body was crushed by the monster. Bonnie’s chest going up and down fast, struggling to breathe.

There were things one was not mean to see. One of them, was Bonnibel Bubblegum trying to get up even when she seemed completely _crushed_. Marcy held her immediately, cradling her in her arms. The battle kept going on behind them but Marcy didn’t have eyes for anything that wasn’t Bonnie at that moment.

“Come on, Bonnie. Hey, y-you will be okay.” Bonnie started to cough, some syrup felt for a corner of her mouth. Bonnie groaned, tried to get up again but fell instantly into Marcy's arms yet again. A soft sob fell from her lips.

“M-Marcy, i-it hurts.” Marcy gripped harder. She’d never hear Bonnie sob like that. She sounded like a little child looking for protection.

“I-It will be fine, we’ll cure you. Ok, don’t. Don’t fall on me, girl.” She tried to sound chipper but there were screams and cries behind them and she felt utterly miserable. Marcy felt a rage and a sadness inside her trying boil up.

_The person she loved the most, was there, suffering and she couldn’t protect her even when she was right there._

“I’m so sorry, Marceline. I-.” Another fit of coughs. Bonnie doubled over for the pain, Marcy was starting to get desperate.

Marceline smiled through the tears, her voice creaked, and she was shaking. “I-It’s fine. Bonnie, you are fine. _I won’t lose you too._ W-we will find a way to cure you and-. _”_

“Marcy, I thought the shield was going to. I guess I was wrong.”

“Bonnie, come on.”

“N-no.” She took a sudden breath, it was obvious it was starting to be even more difficult to do that. “I-I. Keep fighting. Marcy, Marcy.”

“I-I’m here. I-I won’t leave you.”

“I’m glad.” Bonnie smiled. She would do everything for that smile. “I really, really love you…”

Marcy let out a sob and kissed her, trying to convey every one of her emotions to her. Bonnie closed her eyes for the kiss. Marcy kept kissing her, and hugging her and _loving her_. Her tears were falling on her face. Bonnie went to caress her cheeks, uselessly trying to wash those tears away. Bonnie kissed her until she couldn’t anymore. Until her hands fell at her sides and she exhaled her last breath. Marcy felt like she was going to stop breathing too.

_No, not again._

“Bonnie? Bonnie, come on, don’t do this. BONNIBEL.”

Bonnie was not breathing, she wasn’t moving at all.

Marcy felt something ugly reach something where her heart should be. Her vampire and demon blood boiled at the same time. She felt numb all of sudden, nasty demons whispering in her head terrible things, the Vampire King whispering warnings, reminders of the past. She ignored them all. It was too late.

There was no one to stop Marceline, Queen of the Vampires. No one to keep BMO singing, no one to follow into battle. Ooo had lost a leader and with her, they lost a guardian too.

However, they gained a monster filled with chaotic emotions and grief powering every move. A monster numb in tears of dead loved ones. A lonely little girl, yet again.

A monster that wasn’t controlled by GOLB.

Who really knew how this was going to end?

**Author's Note:**

> me @ me crying: congratulations, you played yourself.
> 
> maybe they can reconstruct her, she is like candy, no? shit, i dont remember the lore, i think i killed her for real. 
> 
> hope u don't hate me that much!!!  
>    
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
